


The Age of Yesteryear

by booktick



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Making Out, Relationship Discussions, Rough Kissing, Sad and Happy, Timeline What Timeline, Touch-Starved, i mean it's sidney and father mulcahy tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booktick/pseuds/booktick
Summary: It's only for a breath or more, a passing of flesh to flesh and the moment's passed. It was like it was never there to begin with. But Sidney could still taste Francis in his mouth as he smiled, as if the kiss had lasted forever.





	The Age of Yesteryear

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of this franchise.

* * *

It's only for a breath or more, a passing of flesh to flesh and the moment's passed. It was like it was never there to begin with. But Sidney could still taste Francis in his mouth as he smiled, as if the kiss had lasted forever. His palm remained pressed against the Father's cheek, thumb absentmindedly caressing.

The Father had kept his eyes shut during the entire encounter, " _Sidney_..."

"Mmmm?" Sidney hummed.

"You're warm." Francis murmured. 

"Mhmmm." He nodded, "So are you."

Francis had opened his eyes by now, and Sidney had never shut his. He would argue it was because he didn't want to stop looking at his significant other though one might argue back it was because Sidney had missed the cue to do so. He'd go with either or both, depending which was funnier at the time. And even now, he watched Francis Mulcahy, as his hand slid back under the priest's shirt. His fingers touched the heated flesh, felt the heartbeat that hammered away in Francis Mulcahy. The silver cross that hung from Francis' shirt had started moving as the fabric of the shirt was bunched together.

"Sid-" Francis gasped. 

"Tell me, Father," Sidney kissed at Francis' jaw, "Is this the lord working in mysterious ways or are you just happy to see me?" He figured Hawkeye would have appreciated the joke.

Even Sidney knew how it had sounded. "Your flirting is...something to admire I suppose." a groan followed.

His lips parted more, tongue at Francis' jaw briefly with each kiss there. "It's not only my flirting that you admire lately, Father." Sidney nipped, kissing the same place so carefully afterwards. 

Francis had started to move, though not away. The priest slid a hand up Sidney's arm, which wrinkled the fatigues and grabbed at his collar before he pulled him closer. Their mouths met again, for a deeper set of kisses. They're still slow and careful, in case they need to go their separate ways but the 4077th was busy at the moment and would not notice their absence for the time being. No doubt Hunnicutt was entertaining Hawkeye at this very moment--or was it the other way 'round? Some days Sidney wasn't entirely sure.

But, _boy_ , could the Father kiss. He never took Mulcahy for an expert in the matter, perhaps a pupil in the process but never this eager. He'd been proven wrong time and time again, much like now, where he could feel the fingers at his collar slide under and grab feverishly at the flesh of his neck. The grip was so tight he was sure he'd have Mark's from it. He keeps his lips open, enough to let the good Father's tongue meet his every now and again. For a solid, _long_  moment Sidney truly fears he will pass out from lack of air until Francis pulls back just enough.

Francis fiddled with the tag in Sidney's jacket now, "Should we really stay out here this long?" Another trade of whispers, out in the not so green grass, mostly hidden from the 4077th.

"Afraid the Colonel might not like the show, huh?" He can't help but keep his smile.

" _Sidney_." There was a huff from the priest.

"If worse comes to wear, we can pass it off as mouth to mouth resuscitation." Sidney hummed.

Francis' nose wrinkled some, "I don't think that's how that works, Sidney."

He shrugged, "What do I know? I'm just a psychiatrist."

What a _look_ Sidney was given after that. "And I am a priest." Francis' fingers brushed his dangling cross for a moment.

Sidney nodded, "Let's say then, as a priest, you were giving me the kiss of life after I fainted." It sounded like a bad plot to a cheesy romance novel.

He continued on anyway, "There has been an awful lot of heat lately. Who knows when I might pass out from exhaustion? Just might with you at my side."

There was another huff from Father Mulcahy (Sidney should be so lucky) "You sound like Hawkeye." 

"Do I?" Sidney slipped fingers in Francis' hair, running them through for a moment, "I'll take that as a compliment."

There was a long dragged out pause after that and Sidney started to apologize before Francis spoke again, "I missed you," the priest whispered, as if it were a secret "Did you miss me?"

Sidney's lips curled, tickled and warm "I always miss you, Francis." Their noses brush together, staring at one another like  _this_.

"Do you?" There's some hesitation between sentences, "It's alright if you don't. I know you're busy with your patients as I am with...well, all that come through here and more." It's Francis' turn to smile.

"I missed you, yes." It wasn't a lie or exaggeration, any word from Mulcahy was welcomed with open arms.

"Oh," Francis looked down, sheepish as ever "That's good to hear."

Sidney tucked his fingers under the priest's chin, "Are you blushing, Father?"

With such a remark made, Francis lifted his head back up and raised his eyebrows, "All over I'm afraid." The priest swallowed, "I think you enjoy it. There's too much Hawkeye in your punch." 

Did the Father just tell a joke?

Sidney was more than humored either way. "I'm sure most of the 4077th has had a little too much Hawkeye in their punch on more than one occasion." Not to slight Hawkeye on the matter, only a reflection of actions taken by the doctor.

Francis' laugh is just as soft as his voice, "If you visited more you'd get to see him _really_ in action, like I do. He's quite the experience."

"And have you experienced Hawkeye often?"

Without missing a beat, Francis replied: " _Have you?_ "

"You know," his hand reached and touched Francis' chest, over his heart "I do think you're trying to get a confession out of me."

"Do you have something to confess, Sidney?" Now that was awfully tricky of the Father.

"I confess," he kissed him again, butterfly kisses all over again. "I'm awfully glad to know you, Father." And another kiss followed.

Sidney Freedman, if anything, was a man skilled with his mouth. He knew when it was best to listen and when it was time to say something, or so he liked to let people think he did. He was never really sure what to do when it came to Mulcahy. A priest with a mean right hook and a gentle heart--what a combination for the 4077th no doubt. It certainly baffled and amused Sidney.

He's slid his hand from Francis' chest to his back, nails scraped along the already tender flesh from last night's...activities. He couldn't get enough of the man, no matter how many times he paid a visit. His palm pressed flat and felt Francis for all he had. Their kisses only pausing for desperate pants and to refill the lungs. 

"This might be selfish," Francis began, "And downright wrong of me to say but...I do hope you stay longer this time."

"Now why would that be selfish?" His eyebrows came together.

"You have patients. People who need you like the people here need me..." Francis shrugged, a half hearted attempt to excuse...whatever _this_ was. "I do not wish to...keep you from your path, whatever it may be."

"Oh."

"Do you...understand what I'm saying?"

Sidney's smile is softer this time, it may not reach his eyes but it's just as gentle "I understand." He replied, "As I hope you understand I don't want to keep you from your path either.'

The Father scrambled for reason behind his words though there was no need for it. "Oh, Sidney-You aren't-I-"

"I know." He nods, "It's alright..." his hand finds Mulcahy's.

"We both have our paths. That's true," Sidney agreed, "And sometimes paths intersect and that's alright too."

Francis lets out a shy sort of laugh now, eyes lowered, "Oh. Yes. I...I think I see now."

"Right now," Sidney kissed his cheek "I'd really like it if we could walk together instead of separate. If that's alright with you, Father?"

"I..." Francis' smile returned, as bright as he truly was "I would very much like that, Sidney. Thank you."

"Always a pleasure when it comes to you, Father. He nodded, "Always a pleasure."


End file.
